


Quiet Moments

by TereziMakara



Series: Fic or Treat! Fills [2]
Category: No. 6 - All Media Types
Genre: Community: monthlysupergo, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 06:35:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12625305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TereziMakara/pseuds/TereziMakara
Summary: They share a rare moment of quiet.





	Quiet Moments

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Created for the Fic or Treat! event at [](https://monthlysupergo.dreamwidth.org/profile)**[monthlysupergo](https://monthlysupergo.dreamwidth.org/)**!

_The rain is fallin' on my window pane_  
_But we are hidin' in a safer place_  
_Under covers stayin' dry and warm_  
_You give me feelings that I adore_

**Author's Note:**

> Lyrics from _Bubbly_ by Colbie Caillat.
> 
> Also on: [tumblr](https://pyropelove413.tumblr.com/post/167104938506/nezushi-fluff-created-for-the-monthly-super-go)


End file.
